Forming the Wedge
by Blues32
Summary: Reverse World AU. Is it possible? Is Raven's new found humanity bringing her toward the light? Or will the HIVE find out how twisted the Titans can really be? Multple pairings.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I was trying to show the more cruel side of the Titans in this one. You tell me whether or not I pulled it off. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Forming the Wedge"**

**Chapter One**

**Rave**

Yes, it's a rave at an undisclosed location. Sonic had taken the other guys out for some fun. Surprisingly it seemed like Mammoth was the one who was getting the most attention. Apparently the girls here were into the buff (and extremely hirsute) look. Sonic was a little disappointed that he didn't get more offers. Sure, he was taken, but it was nice to know the girls gave it a shot. Gizmo and Red X stayed on the side lines. Gizmo was utterly humiliated. Here he was surrounded by potential dates and he couldn't get the courage to ask any of them out. Red X was actually a girl (not that the others were aware of that, thanks to the padding on the costume), of course, so he didn't care that the girls weren't talking to him.

Gizmo: This sucks. Why'd we agree to come here?

Red X: Because Krystal wouldn't stop badgering us to come out into the world and attempt to form a social life.

Gizmo: Oh yeah.

The pair continued to lean against the wall by themselves. Sonic came up, looking disappointed.

Sonic: Come on you two. I didn't bring you here to wallflower. If you don't go looking for somebody to dance with, I'll find somebody for you.

Red X: This is a waste of time. I'm not interested in dancing.

Sonic sighed and shook his head.

Sonic: That's no way to go through life, Red. A guy that can move like you is sure to be able to dance.

Red X: Just because I can dodge machine gun fire doesn't mean I can do the Charleston.

Gizmo looked up at his masked friend, confused. Sonic was a little surprised. That almost sounded like a joke.

Gizmo: The what?

Red X: Nothing. It's not important.

Sonic decided he'd find Gizmo somebody to dance with. Screw Red X. If he wanted to be anti-social then let him. He started looking around for a potential girl and noticed Mammoth. He grinned. The guy must have had the attention of three girls at that point. A blonde girl with sparkles in her hair and flashing lights around her neck and wrists was hanging onto his right arm for crying out loud.

Sonic: And I thought girls hated hairy men.

Familiar Voice: You'd be surprised.

Sonic gasped and turned. Raven waved her gloved hand at him, a soft smile on her face. She had traded her costume for clothes more suitable for her surroundings. She twirled a glow stick between her fingers casually. Sonic's nose picked up the very faint smell of lilac. She was pretty close to him. Her red eyes didn't seem very out of place given the lights around her. She chuckled.

Raven: Struck speechless, Sonic? How unlike you. I must look better then I thought.

:CUE THEME:

**Rave**

Sonic clenched his fists. Where were the other Titans? This was bad. Raven noticed his actions and held up her hand.

Raven: Whoa, calm down. I'm not here to fight. Besides…do you really want to starts something…with all these poor bystanders around?

She gestured around herself, a smug look on her face. Sonic sighed and relaxed his hands. Raven nodded.

Raven: Better. Care to dance?

Sonic frowned. Raven was acting so…normal. He was still unused to seeing her looking so human. Her red skin and pointed eared self still haunted his nightmares. Now she looked almost like the average person, if a bit (okay, very) pale.

Sonic: What are you up to?

Raven: Nothing. Come on. Just a little dance is all I ask.

Sonic sighed. The ball was in her court. It wouldn't take much effort on her part to start killing people. They started dancing.

Raven: You see Sonic…ever since I first met you, I've had…certain feelings for you. Always so suave and handsome.

Sonic: You don't expect me to believe that, do you?

Raven sighed, looking a little hurt.

Raven: I was afraid you'd say that, but I had to try. I know I'm evil, Sonic…but I can love. Don't you think I see the problem with this? I love a "superhero" and I'm a "supervillain".

Raven made quotation marks with her fingers on the appropriate words.

Sonic: You could always quit.

Raven laughed until she realized he wasn't joking.

Raven: Not that easy. You know what I am and what I've been through. Once you walk down that road, Sonic, it's very hard to turn back.

The song stopped. Raven sighed and flicked a stray strand of hair from her face.

Raven: And with that, we depart. I can't let the others know where I've been…but…why don't we meet somewhere again? Say…Bernie's Burger Joint? Maybe…seven o'clock tomorrow?

Raven grabbed the back of his head and brought him into an intense kiss. She let him go and backed into the crowd, waving.

Raven: Hope you'll be there.

Whoa. That was weird…yet…he had to admit there was something intensely alluring about the girl. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his shin. He turned and saw Gizmo staring up at him, looking pissed and his arms folded in front of him.

Gizmo: Would you move it? We're done here, okay?

Sonic nodded, his mind moving too fast for him to argue. Mammoth said good bye to his many new lady friends, now carrying a list of digits in his pocket. It's always the ones you don't suspect, isn't it? They got into the H-car.

Sonic: Everybody have fun?

Mammoth: That a trick question?

Sonic chuckled.

Sonic: Besides you, Casanova.

Red X: …the music was interesting.

Gizmo: It sucked.

Sonic sighed and began to drive.

Sonic: Maybe if you talked to one of the girls you'd have had a better time.

Gizmo: Bite me.

**Titan HQ: Raven's Room**

Raven fastened her cloak around her neck, smirking to herself. Shade stared at her from his spot on her bed, his head on his arms like a kid with his head down on the desk in school. He grunted. Raven sighed and lifted her hood up.

Raven: **Relax, Shade. It's all going according to plan.**

Shade snorted and jumped off the bed. Raven frowned and crossed her arms.

Raven: **Shade, I know you don't like the idea, but it's a good plan. **

Raven floated over to him (she rarely walked) and knelt down next to him, scratching him behind his ear.

Raven: **Besides…breaking that pervert's heart will be worth the trouble.**

Raven snickered. Oh yes. It would be well worth the trouble indeed. Heartbreak was the chocolate of emotions. Raven liked its flavor the best. Shade looked at Raven's wide grin and sighed. She scared him when she did that.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Sonic gulped. Sitting on the couch was Jinx. All he could see was the back of her head, but she radiated anger.

Gizmo: Heh. (sing song) Sonic's in trouble. Sonic's in trouble.

Sonic glared at the grinning dwarf.

Sonic: Get lost.

Jinx: Yes…all of you. Sonic and I need to talk.

Jinx still hadn't turned around, but her voice confirmed Sonic's belief. Oh yes…she was mad. The others left, much to Sonic's horror.

Sonic: Okay…it's obvious you're upset about something…I'm still not sure what it is. Could I go to my room until I figure out what it is?

Jinx: …do you know what time it is?

Sonic gulped. He knew he was forgetting something.

Sonic: Well…you know how it is…time flies when you're having fun. I'm really sorry, Jinxy, I just…

Jinx held up a hand to silence him. Oh she was really mad now. He cursed himself inwardly for being so stupid. Apology FIRST then joke. Idiot.

Jinx: You didn't even tell me where you were going.

Sonic: I told Krystal to tell you.

Jinx sighed.

Jinx: Krystal said you were going to a rave. Not where. Not when. Just that you were going to a rave. Is that all you told her?

Sonic winced. Mistake number two.

Sonic: …yes.

Jinx muttered something that sounded similar to "cupid truck", but Sonic was pretty sure that wasn't what she said.

Jinx: Go away. I'm so mad at you right now. It's three a.m., Sonic. I thought you had been hurt or something. Damn it. Why didn't you take you communicator?

Sonic: I…

Jinx: Just go!

Sonic sighed and left. Maybe Jinx would feel better in the morni…wait…it was morning, technically. Maybe she'd feel better in a few hours. Jinx waited a few minutes before getting up and going to bed. She kicked herself mentally for being so foolish as to think he was in danger. He could take care of himself.

Jinx: _And now I'm exhausted. Oh well. After some sleep everything will be normal again._

**Chemical Plant: 6:00 P.M.**

Jinx: Watch the vats!

Gizmo put devices on the chemical vats. Force fields formed around them. That would protect them again Hotspot's flames. Hotspot was a destructive pyromaniac. He was determined to "cleanse humanity by fire". He had come to the chemical plant to gather a highly flammable chemical agent. Once he had enough, he would taint the cities water supply with it. It would remain odorless and be safe to drink…but once exposed to fire there would be explosive results. The instant a small fire breaks out and the fire department was called in…boom. Fortunately, the security cameras caught him in the act and the HIVE was called in.

Hotspot: You can't escape my purifying flames!

Hotspot sent twin jets of flames at the HIVE. Most of them jumped out of the way, but Krystal just covered her face. Seeing that he got one of them, Hotspot kept his focus on her. To his surprise, a fist suddenly launched out from the flames in front of him and caught him in the mouth. He was then blasted across the room with a flash of light. He slammed into the wall and his glowing body faded back to normal as he slipped into unconsciousness. The HIVE gathered around Krystal.

Blackfire: Krystal, are you okay!

Krystal coughed a little then smiled.

Krystal: Yeah. I'm pretty heat resistant. Got a little smoke in my lungs though.

They looked at her with strange expressions. Krystal frowned.

Krystal: What? Did my clothes burn off?

She looked herself over. A little singed, but otherwise alright. So what were they staring at?

Red X: …it's your hair, Krystal.

Krystal raised an eyebrow.

Krystal: My hair?

The vats were pretty reflective. Krystal looked at herself in one and gasped, covering her mouth.

Krystal: My hair! Son of a bitch, my HAIR!

Her hair was pretty much burnt to ruin. She'd have to cut most of it off which would leave her with hair that didn't reach the middle of her ear in length. Maybe not even the top of her ear. Her eyebrows were singed too. Krystal stared at herself for a minute before turning and shooting Hotspot. It cut through the short hair on his head, leaving a big bald stripe down the middle. She smirked.

Krystal: I may have to cut almost all my hair off, but at least mine will grow back.

Sonic checked his watched and frowned. It was almost time… Raven would be expecting him in a little under an hour. It would take time to get home and more to go back out to the diner. They arrived at the tower and he got ready to leave. Jinx stopped him.

Jinx: Hey, where are you going?

She sounded a little angry. He guessed she hadn't forgiven him for yesterday. Oh well. He'd take the chance to see Raven again…why was he so interested? Maybe he could get her to change her ways. Yeah, that would be worth it. She'd be their inside man…woman…whatever. That must be why he's so interested.

Sonic: There's something I have to do, Jinx. Trust me on this.

Jinx: …just be back before TOMORROW this time?

Sonic grinned and nodded before getting into the car and driving through the garage passageway. Jinx frowned as she watched him go.

Jinx: _Twice he's let me behind here… Could he be…seeing somebody else? No, that's ridiculous…isn't it?_

Jinx shook it off. It couldn't be true. Sonic was a good person. He wouldn't hurt her that way. …so why couldn't she stop thinking about it?

**Bernie's Burger Joint**

Raven was waiting for him at a table. She smiled pleasantly when he came in, waving him over. She was dressed causally…if a bit provocatively. She wore a tight fitting dark blue pants that stopped a little ways above her ankle, sandals showing off her crimson painted toenails that matched her fingernails, and a sleeveless black V-neck shirt. The shirt clung to her body as well. Simply put, she looked hot. She fingered a gold necklace that had a golden pentagram dangling from it as he sat down.

Raven: I'm glad you came.

Sonic: I know better then to upset you. I've seen you upset.

Raven sighed and shook her head.

Raven: Please don't bring that up. I want to forget that for just a little while.

Sonic: Sorry.

Raven: It's alright.

The waitress came over and took their orders. Raven simply had a salad (odd that they had salads at a place with the word "burger" in the name, isn't it?) and Sonic got a burger (which made more sense). They talked about movies they'd seen, people they knew, and other common things, steering clear of the fact they were on opposite sides. Sonic found himself growing fonder for the pale demon-girl. She was beautiful…smart…she had an interesting sense of humor. The only real problem…and it was a big one…was the fact she was homicidal. Yet the more he talked with her, the less it bothered him. Despite Raven's insistence otherwise, Sonic footed the bill.

Raven: That was fun…would you like to go for a walk? I don't feel like going home just yet.

Sonic: Sure, why not?

In truth, Sonic really didn't want to go home either. This wasn't right…was he actually falling for her? It was a warm summer evening. Crickets chirped as the walked down the sidewalk, still chatting. They didn't notice as they entered a less then hospitable looking area of town. It wasn't until the group of punks came out at them that they realized how far off course they had gotten, so to speak.

Sonic: (muttering) Not again.

Punk: Well ain't this sweet.

They drew weapons on the pair.

Punk: Fork over your cash or we'll mess up the girl's pretty face.

Raven snickered for a second before bursting out laughing. This only made the muggers angry. Sonic, however, was afraid she was going to do something he'd have to stop her from doing…with force.

Punk: What's so funny!

Raven managed to stop laughing after a moment.

Raven: You actually think you can hurt me.

Raven raised her arms and two of the five thugs were lifted up. They slammed their heads together, knocking them cold. Sonic turned and punched another one across his face before kicking the knife out of the only girl's hand. He knocked them both out easily. He looked back up to see Raven holding the last guy in the air with her mind. It was the one that threatened her. A maniacal grin was on her face. Her voice was like ice.

Raven: Mess up my face, hmm? Maybe I should mess up YOUR face. Break your nose…twist it around and around until it comes off, like the stem on an apple. Maybe I'll pull your ears until they tear. Or…

Sonic: Raven, don't!

Raven looked over at him with an angry expression. It softened and she sighed.

Raven: Alright. I'll be…merciful…for you.

She turned back to her captive.

Raven: I hope you realize how close you came to mutilation and death. Every night, you'd better thank whatever deity you believe in for giving this boy life, because without him, you'd be a memory. And if you don't have a religion, I suggest you get one…it makes living so much easier, believe me.

Raven slammed his head against the nearest wall, knocking him out. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Raven: I…I've never done that before.

Sonic: …thank you.

Raven smiled softly.

Raven: No…thank you. That was the first time I've ever fought against my bloodlust. …it feels good.

Raven sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Raven: Do you have the time?

Sonic looked at his watch and swore.

Raven: What is it?

Sonic: It's late. Almost twelve.

Raven: Damnation. Where does the time go? They'll get suspicious if I stay out much longer.

Raven got a lot closer to him. Sonic felt sweat forming on his forehead.

Raven: Thanks for the wonderful time, Sonic.

Raven closed her eyes and moved in to kiss him. For a moment he accepted the kiss then he stopped her.

Raven: What? What's wrong?

Sonic: This…this is wrong. I have a girlfriend, Raven.

Raven: Oh…I see. I'm sorry. That was forward of me.

Sonic: I've got to go…bye.

Raven: Wait…do you want to do something else some other time? Go to the park or something?

Sonic sighed.

Sonic: …yeah, alright…but not tomorrow. Monday, maybe.

Raven: That's two days from now.

Sonic: I know. Meet you there at three?

Raven sighed and nodded, looking depressed. Sonic didn't mean to upset her, but he was obligated to Jinx. No matter what he felt toward Raven, Raven was the villain of the story. It would never work it. It was a pipe dream at best.

Raven: I'll be there…

Sonic turned and left. Raven flew home.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Forming the Wedge"**

**Chapter Two**

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

Raven screamed obscenity after obscenity as her powers raged around her in the form of a swirling dark cloud. Robin pinched the bridge of his nose.

Robin: Raven, calm the hell down already!

Raven took a deep breath, her powers subsiding.

Cyborg: I take it something went wrong.

Raven: **Yes, something went wrong. I can't understand it. All the work I did on his emotions, he should have been drooling after me. I should have him around my finger by now. Instead he pushes me away when I try to kiss him! How DARE he! After all the disgusting crap I had to say and do!**

Raven's power began to flicker around her again. Shade jumped from the couch and landed next to her, rubbing against her. Raven took another deep breath and scratched behind his ears.

Raven: **I'm alright. ...I sp…sp…sp…spared somebody today. I think I'm going to be sick.**

Starfire sighed, lounging on the floor in sweat pants and a T-shirt. She just felt like relaxing today.

Starfire: It cannot be helped. You said so yourself, love is most difficult for you to properly control in others.

Raven sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands.

Raven: **Yes, but I tried so hard…put so much effort into it. Slowly building it inside him, taking great pains to prevent him from realizing something was wrong. I…I'm so tired. I had to pretend that nothing was wrong…even fight off muggers without looking tired.**

Raven leaned back and sighed, closing her eyes.

Robin: Changeling, help her to her room. She looks ready to faint. That display of power didn't help her any.

Changeling helped Raven up and walked her out of the room, her arm over his shoulder.

Terra: So that idea was a flop.

Robin smirked.

Robin: Maybe…but there's always plan B.

Cyborg: Raven did say that would be much easier to do.

Robin: And just as fun.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Sonic yawned as he came in for breakfast. He was sure he was going to be busted for the last night when he got back around 12:30, but everything seemed to be in the clear. Jinx was already in bed and he was free to go to his room, hassle free. Krystal gave him a quick wave, her usual smile on her face. She didn't look too bad with her hair short. She had been afraid she'd look like a boy. She didn't have the greatest figure. Somehow she didn't come across that way.

Krystal: Oh by the way…

Sonic got out a carton of milk and started to pour a glass.

Krystal: Jinx wants to talk to you. Something about being out too late last night.

Sonic spilled milk all over the place.

Sonic: What?

Krystal: Oh yeah. I came in here and she was crying and stuff. You're a real jerk, you know that?

Sonic winced.

Sonic: How can you say that with a smile!

Krystal frowned for a moment before grinning again.

Krystal: Practice.

Sonic: Oh man…

**Jinx's Room**

Jinx sat patiently on the edge of her bed. As expected, there was a knock on her door.

Jinx: Come in.

Sonic entered like a prisoner approaching the electric chair. Jinx stood up and got right into his face.

Jinx: You told me you'd be back before midnight!

Sonic: Yeah…well…

Jinx: Well what! You think I'm stupid, Sonic? You think I can't see what's going on!

Sonic's eyes widened. She couldn't possibly know...

Jinx: You've been seeing somebody else, haven't you!

Tears ran formed in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Sonic shook his head. How could she think that! …well…it wasn't true in the way SHE was thinking anyway.

Sonic: Jinxy, no you don't under…

Jinx: DON'T YOU "JINXY" ME! I'm not stupid! Do you hear me!

Sonic gulped. She was really mad this time. Time for a bit of truth…his only hope.

Sonic: You want the truth, Jinx? Yes, I did go out to see somebody and yes, it was a girl.

Jinx's face scrunched up in anger.

Jinx: I KNEW IT! You…!

Sonic: LET ME FINISH! She was just a friend! That's all! She made a move on me, that's true, but I didn't go for it! Why? Because I love you and ONLY you!

Jinx turned away, biting her lower lip.

Jinx: Why should I believe you?

Sonic: Why not! The only reason I was late was because we lost track of time and got attack by muggers…even though that only took a minute. The point is, besides that ONE time…and I honestly tried to get home on time…I NEVER lied to you before.

Jinx let out a shuddering sigh.

Jinx: …just leave me alone. I need to think.

Sonic opened his mouth to argue, but gave up. It was hopeless. He knew that by now.

Sonic: Fine…just remember…I do love you.

Sonic turned and left Jinx alone. She held herself, letting the tears fall.

Jinx: (whisper) Why is it so hard to believe you?

**Park: Two Days Later**

Sonic walked with Raven down the pathway. Raven kept her façade up, resisting the urge to rip his throat out with her bare hands. She swore it was like he was mocking her. Still, she knew better. It wouldn't work, she'd get busted, and the plan would be ruined.

Sonic: So Mammoth calls them back…and it turns out every girl that gave him a number was utterly wasted at the time. They don't remember a thing about the rave and have no idea who he is.

Raven: He must have been crushed.

Sonic: No, that's the screwed up part. He was actually kind of relieved. The whole time he was worried about which girl to pick. Now he doesn't need to worry about it at all.

Raven bit back a groan. Just a little more…a little more and it would end. Finally it happened.

Jinx: I can't believe you!

Sonic froze and turned to see Jinx standing behind them. She had been hiding in the tree. Tears ran down her face and her fists were tightly clenched. Raven didn't turn right away. She needed a chance to grin before putting on an equally shocked expression. She wasn't surprised at all really. She had sensed Jinx's feelings of jealousy and betrayal a mile away.

Sonic: Jinx…I…I can explain.

Raven: Really, it's not what it…

Jinx: You shut your damn mouth, you slut! And as for you! Bad enough I find you cheating on me, you do it with HER!

Sonic: It's not like that!

Raven: We have an understanding. I don't try to change him, he doesn't try to change me. We forget about the fighting while we're out.

Jinx: I don't give a damn about THAT! He can tell you all our little secrets for all I care! You know why! Because I quit! I'm never going back to that tower again and I'm NEVER speaking to any of you!

Jinx turned and ran away. Sonic went after her, but a jinx bolt quickly told him that she didn't want to be followed. He was knocked over as the ground rose up. Raven helped him to his feet.

Raven: I'm so sorry…

Sonic: It's not your fault…dammit. I can't believe she'd go so far…

Raven: I'm sure she just needs time. Seeing her boyfriend walking with somebody who tries to kill her regularly must have been a shock.

Sonic: Yeah…I'm going to have to cut this a little early…

Raven waved her hand dismissively.

Raven: Oh, I understand. You do what you have to do. …I think we should stop this anyway. It's causing us both unnecessary trouble. It was nice while it lasted, Sonic. Good luck.

Raven flew off, a wide grin on her face.

Raven: _Idiot._

Sonic went after Jinx, using her communicator's signal. This proved fruitless as he found it on the ground not far away. He sighed, his throat dry and eyes burning.

Sonic: (whisper) What have I done?

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

To say that the others were upset with him would be an understatement.

Gizmo: You were going out with RAVEN!

Blackfire: Are you nuts! Need I remind you she almost destroyed the world!

Sonic held his head as he sat on the couch. His friends kept yelling at him.

Mammoth: How could you betray us like that?

Krystal: And poor Jinx! She really…

Sonic: SHUT UP!

Everybody went silent.

Sonic: You want to hate me? Fine. You want to kick me out. Sure. But can't this crap wait until after we find Jinx!

More silence.

Red X: …he's right. ..and I think I've found something.

Red X was the only one who hadn't been yelling at him. He had been typing at the computer. The others came up and stared at the monitor. It was from the security camera at the chemical plant.

Krystal: Oh man, I don't want to watch my hair burn off…

Red X: It won't go that far. Focus on that vat there. A reflection will pass…one that shouldn't be there.

Red X gesture to a vat on the far right of the screen. As he played the footage, a blur showed up. He paused it. Everybody squinted.

Gizmo: I can't make it out…

Red X: I'll enhance it…

The view zoomed in and was digitally focused. Sonic clenched his fists in rage. Raven's image was reflected on the vat.

Sonic: Raven! What the hell was she doing there?

Red X: …Raven is empathic. She has the ability to sense, feed on, and manipulate emotions.

Mammoth: So?

Gizmo: …so…she was manipulating emotions while she was there…

Sonic's eyes began to widen with realization.

Sonic: Making me fall for her…betraying my better judgment…

Blackfire: And bringing Jinx's jealousy and paranoia to dangerous levels. When Jinx saw you two together…well, you're lucky she didn't try and kill you.

Sonic felt betrayed and more then a little heartbroken. He had thought…Raven had genuinely liked him.

Krystal: Hold the phone and run it up the flag pole, folks…if Raven had planned this the whole time…

Sonic's eyes got even wider and the color drained from his face.

Sonic: Jinx is in serious danger! We have to find her!

**Rooftops**

Jinx stood at the edge of the tallest building in Jump City. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the streets below. People driving to their homes…to their loved ones. Jinx sniffled and wiped her eyes before averting them. She couldn't look anymore. She had no loved ones. Nobody cared. Soon it wouldn't matter. There would be no more pain. Just blissful eternal sleep where nobody would break her heart again.

Take a guess: **Aw. Poor little girl. Lost and confused in this dark and cruel world of ours. Seeking a way to rid herself of the pain.**

Raven rose up in front of her, back in costume and with a dangerous grin on her face. Jinx hung her head dejectedly.

Jinx: Are you here to kill me?

Raven: **Kill you? No, not exactly…**

Something sharp struck her in the back on the neck. She pitched forward and Raven caught her. Jinx wanted to struggle, but her body wouldn't respond. Her eyelids became heavy.

Robin: …not right away.

Starfire: Oh this shall be most enjoyable.

Jinx's heard no more after that.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Sonic paced back and forth, his mind straining for ideas. None of the others could think of a way to locate Jinx. Finally Blackfire snapped her fingers.

Blackfire: I've got it!

Sonic: What?

Blackfire: How do cops track somebody on the run?

Everybody frowned and thought for a minute.

Gizmo: …wanted posters?

Red X: ...road stops?

Mammoth: Blood hounds?

Blackfire grinned.

Blackfire: Exactly.

Mammoth: Hey, I may be hairy, but I'm no dog.

Blackfire: I didn't mean you, Mammoth.

Blackfire turned to Krystal and smiled. Krystal looked back at her for a moment then her eyes widened.

Krystal: Oh no…do NOT even look at me like that.

Blackfire: Krystal, you've got a super keen sense of smell. You can do this.

Krystal groaned.

Krystal: But…but, I'm not some sort of tracking hound!

Sonic: Krystal…you're our best bet.

Krystal sighed.

Krystal: I hate you all. I just want you to know that. …get me something of hers to smell. A dirty sock or something.

Red X fetched her one of Jinx's hair scrunchies.

Krystal: (muttering) This is so humiliating.

She took a deep sniff.

Krystal: Alright, take me to the park where you last saw her.

They ran for the H-car.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Forming the Wedge"**

**Chapter Three**

**Green Grove High School**

Jinx awoke to a powerful smell under her nose. Her head snapped up and Robin put the smelling salts away.

Robin: About time. We were getting bored.

Jinx tried to move but found herself bound tightly to a desk. Her arms were chained to the legs of the desk. She could reach just above her head, but no higher.

Terra: Don't bother trying to cast a spell either, witch. Raven put a symbol that cuts you off from your magic on your back.

Changeling: And I put a "kick me" sign above that.

That explained the pain in her legs, back, and butt. Jinx took a moment to assess the situation she had gotten herself into. She was stuck in a desk. Robin was standing in front of the class room with a pair of small reading glasses on his face, obviously fake and the others Titans were seated with her. Robin was apparently the teacher and she and the others were students…so what, dare she ask, was the lesson? Something told her she would be better off not asking.

Jinx: Couldn't just let me jump, could you?

Raven laughed, sending chills down Jinx's spine. Raven's laughter had that effect on everyone.

Raven: **Of course not. I didn't go through the trouble of making you jealous and suicidally depressed just to let you die easy.**

Jinx turned toward her the best she could in shock.

Jinx: What?

Cyborg: Raven played your emotions like a violin, girl. Filled you up with so much paranoia and jealous you couldn't take it anymore.

Jinx's eyes widened. All this time…all the feelings of heartbreak and betrayal…were they all faked?

Raven: **Oh, it gets better. All the while I hung out with your pathetic perverted lover, I toyed with his mind too. I tried to get him to forget about you and love me instead. And you know what? …I failed. He was so loyal to you that I failed. …and you accused him of cheating on you and broke his heart. He was almost in tears when I left.**

Jinx felt lower the scum at this point. She blinked and shook her head.

Jinx: You're doing it again aren't you? Messing with my mind…

Robin picked up a yard stick and swung, catching Jinx across her face. She a large reach welt appeared. Robin waved his finger at her.

Robin: If you want to address the class, Ms. Jinx, you have to raise your hand.

Jinx kept silent. She wouldn't humiliate herself by following his rules, but she didn't want to be smacked again. Starfire raised her hand. Jinx bit back a groan of disgust at her attire. She was dressed in a schoolgirl uniform…that looked a bit too small for her. Robin smirked and pushed the glasses up on his face.

Robin: Yes, Ms. Anders?

Starfire giggled before answering. She was apparently enjoying herself.

Starfire: Mr. Robin, I was curious as to when you were going to collect our homework?

Jinx frowned. This couldn't be good. Everybody passed up a piece of paper. Of course, Jinx didn't HAVE any paper. From what she could tell, there was nothing ON the paper they passed up.

Changeling: Uh oh…somebody didn't do their homework.

Cyborg and Terra: Ooo…!

Robin: Care to explain to the rest of the class why you chose not to do your homework?

Jinx: This is so childish…

Raven: **Actually, I agree, but they wanted to have their fun. I just wanted to use red hot pokers on you and Shade wanted to eat your skin, but they said no.**

Raven sighed and drummed her fingers on the desk.

Terra: Lighten up, Raven. This is so much fun.

Robin: Where was I? Oh yeah.

Robin pulled the yard stick back. Jinx gulped as he swung.

**Park**

Everyone sweat dropped as Krystal sniffed the ground. It just looked…funny.

Sonic: Anything?

Krystal: Would you give me a second? There's dozens of other scents here and I have to pick out one of them! Can you even grasp how difficult that is?

Sonic was silent. Krystal continued to sniff until she picked up Jinx's scent.

Krystal: Got it! …she stepped in gum. Strawberry I think…

Blackfire: Stay on target, sweetie.

Krystal: Sorry. She ran this way.

Krystal ran after the scent, her friends following her. It was a long hike, but eventually the scent led to the largest building in the city. Krystal froze.

Mammoth: What's wrong?

Krystal inhaled sharply. Her voice was starting to sound odd…congested.

Krystal: Titans…they were here. I recognize Raven's lilac perfume…or maybe it's a shampoo…I'm not sure. Most of all though, I know my brother's smell anywhere.

Red X: Can you track them?

Krystal rubbed her nose.

Krystal: No good…I think I was allergic to one of the plants in the park…my nose is stuffing up rapidly here. It won't be long before I can't smell anything at all.

Sonic swore and punched the side of the building. He hissed and held his hand.

Red X: …that's a good way to break your hand.

Sonic glared at Red X.

Sonic: I don't care…dammit, this is my fault…we've got to find her.

Krystal: …wait…if it's recent enough…I might be able to detect the trace of Shade's power in the air.

Gizmo: You can do that?

Krystal closed her eyes. When they opened her eyes were glowing. She could see a faint gray mist leading off.

Krystal: I see it…but it's very faint. We don't have much time!

Sonic pressed a button on his watch and the H-car pulled up. It was a special feature Gizmo added some time ago. Krystal climbed into the passenger's seat (she doesn't know how to drive) so she could direct Sonic where to go.

Gizmo: Man, I hate riding with Mammoth in the back.

Blackfire: Don't you wash at all!

Blackfire held her nose.

Mammoth: Hey, I sweat a little, okay? I'm wearing deodorant!

**School**

Jinx spat blood. Her jaw had broken a while back, but somehow her teeth remained in place…though she probably chipped one by now. Robin sighed and cleaned his glasses with his cape.

Robin: Well, I hope your parents can afford to buy me a new yard stick, Ms. Jinx.

Robin tossed the broken hunk of wood behind him. Jinx bit back tears. Raven was messing with her mind, she could feel it. One moment she was scared. The next moment she felt like she was getting what she deserved. Fear, sorrow, and hate bubbled inside her at random. The physical pain was nothing compared to what her mind was going through. She feared for her sanity.

Jinx: _How much longer until they just kill me? No, I can't think like that. Raven's putting these feeling in me. Planting the seeds then feeding from what grows. This is all Sonic's fault…stop it!_

Terra yawned.

Terra: Hey, this is getting old. Let's just let Raven do whatever she wanted to do and go home.

Robin: Anyone else tired of this?

Everybody agreed. Robin threw the glasses behind him with the broken yard stick.

Robin: Fine. Knock yourself out, Raven.

Raven: **Finally.**

Raven put two fingers into her mouth and whistled sharply. Shade hopped onto Jinx's desk. Jinx shivered as she saw drool forming along his mouth. He looked hungry…

Raven: **Go ahead, Shade…I want to feel her pain and terror.**

The window shattered as the HIVE broke in. Caught off guard, the Titans were no match for the furious HIVE members. Krystal blasted Shade from his perch on Jinx's desk, sending him into the blackboard. Red X kicked Robin across his face. Robin pulled out his bo-staff and swung at him, catching him in the side. Red X grabbed Robin by his shirt and head-butted him in the nose. Robin gurgled as blood flowed down his face. Red X took that opportunity to slam his head onto the desk. Robin slumped against it, out like a light. Starfire kicked her sister in the stomach. Blackfire retaliated by picking up the desk and smacking her aside with it. Starfire hissed in pain as she hit the wall. Mammoth grabbed Changeling and tossed him upward before he could even change shape. His head hit the ceiling, rendering him unconscious. Sonic punched Raven across her face. She staggered back, grinning despite the blood running down her mouth.

Raven: **Hitting a woman, Sonic? How despicable of you.**

Sonic: You lied to me!

Sonic swung at her again. She put up a shield, stopping his fist from reaching her.

Raven: **You know…you should have heard Jinx scream…it was like music.**

Sonic growled with anger and fired a massive blast of sound at Raven. Her eyes widened and she put more strength into her shield. It didn't help as she still sailed into the door and crashed through it. She groaned and laid still.

Cyborg: Well, this is going downhill. Starfire, Terra, grab somebody and let's go!

Gizmo: You're not getting away this time.

Cyborg: Watch us.

Cyborg's chest plate opened and a bright light filled the room. When it cleared, they were gone.

Blackfire: Dammit…they got away!

Gizmo: …Cyborg must have some sort of teleportation device set up for their base…he'll probably destroy it to prevent us from tracking them.

Krystal: Actually, guys…

They turned to see Krystal sitting on top of a box made of light. Judging from the animal like noises from inside, Shade was in it.

Krystal: (Southern drawl) I reckon not all of 'em got away.

Red X picked the locks on Jinx's chains and removed the symbol from the back of her clothes. She rubbed her wrists slowly.

Gizmo: …you look like crap, Jinx.

Mammoth: And you wonder why you can't get a date.

Gizmo: Huh? What's that supposed to mean!

Sonic: Come on, Jinxy…let's get you home.

**Titan H.Q.: Med-lab**

Raven woke up, her back sore and her head throbbing. She put her hood up as soon as she could. She preferred to have it up, though she wasn't sure why. Having it down made her feel…exposed. She got up from the bed and walked out. She tried to float again, but her head felt weird…maybe she had a concussion? That would explain the bandage around her head. She entered the main room. Changeling and Robin were playing video games. Robin had a bandage and gauze over his nose and nasty bump on his forehead. Raven sighed. They must have lost. Wonderful.

Raven: **Already it's business as usual I see.**

Changeling: Raven!

Robin: Jeez, do you have to surprise people like that?

Raven smirked and shook her head. So intent on their little game that they didn't even hear her come in. Typical. She stuck two fingers into her mouth and whistled. Nothing. She frowned and tried again, louder and longer this time. The boys looked at each other nervously.

Robin: …you tell her.

Changeling: No way, dude. You tell her.

Robin: You.

Changeling: No, you.

Raven lifted them both up from the couch, despite the pounding in her head.

Raven: **Tell. Me. What?**

Changeling: …Shade's been captured.

Raven's eyes widened. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath.

**Starfire's Room**

Starfire swore in Tamaranian as she looked at the bruise on her arm where the desk struck her. Suddenly she shot up and turned around, covering her mouth.

Starfire: That was the loudest obscenity I have ever heard…

**Main Room**

Raven held both of them by their shirts.

Raven: **What do you mean he's been captured!**

Robin: …well…we kind of had to leave him behind.

Changeling: Yeah, don't blame us though. Terra, Cyborg, and Starfire were the ones who were still awake.

Raven: **Where is he now!**

Robin: Could you let us go now?

Raven scowled but released them. Robin sighed and straightened his shirt.

Robin: We're not sure, but given his state of mind, I'm sure they put him in the asylum.

Raven: **Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! I want him out of there.**

Robin: We'll get to it. They'll be expecting us to go in right away. We need to wait a bit…come up with a plan.

Raven sighed. She didn't feel like arguing right now. Her using her powers seemed to aggravate her headache.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Jinx let out a muffled sigh as she watched TV. The others were training. Honestly, she thought she could train as well, but they insisted that she relax. She had a cloth tied around her head to keep her jaw in place as it healed. This meant for a few days her diet would consist of things she could suck out of a straw. Before this was over she knew she was going to hate apple sauce. Her emotions were slowly returning to normal. Sometimes she would feel inexplicably depressed, angry, or even scared, but it was becoming less frequent and less intense. Since she knew what was happening to her, she was able to fight it off. Whenever it happened she just kept repeating to herself that it was Raven's doing until it went away. Gizmo came in and sat down next to her.

Gizmo: …just finished. Man, it's scary that I know what you'd say.

Jinx nodded. She would have said something about him training.

Gizmo: …you really watching this?

He pointed at the Hollywood gossip shop that was on TV.

Gizmo: Because I wanted to play a video game…if you didn't mind.

Jinx sighed. He was treating her extra nice because of her ordeal. She HATED that. She shook her head and motioned toward the TV, indicating it was his to use.

Gizmo: Thanks.

He put the game in and started playing. Not having anything better to do, Jinx sat back and watched.

Gizmo: …Sonic talk to you yet?

Jinx shook her head. Sonic had been pretty quiet since they brought her home.

Gizmo: Figures. I think he blames himself for the whole thing.

Jinx picked up the little PDA thing they gave her and wrote on it with the electronic pen. Her handwriting converted into text and she held it up to him.

Jinx: (PDA text) It's not his fault.

Gizmo: We tell him that, but he doesn't listen. It sucks to see him so depressed. I almost wish he'd make fun of me. It be closer to normal then.

Silence. Game playing.

Gizmo: Come to think of it…he's been avoiding Blackfire and Krystal too. He doesn't say anything to them, gives one or two word answers…hell, he barely makes eye contact.

Jinx: (PDA text) Why? Did something happen between them while I was gone?

Gizmo: Nah. I think he's afraid to look at other girls now. You really did look like hell, Jinx and it all happened because he was with Raven.

Jinx was hit with a surge of anger and depression. She struggled with it for a moment before it vanished.

Jinx: (PDA text) Where is he now?

Gizmo: Still training I think.

Jinx nodded and got up. She went to the training room and found him doing pull ups. She came up behind him and cleared her throat. Sonic noticed her and dropped down. He didn't look her in the eye.

Sonic: …doing better?

She nodded.

Sonic: …listen, Jinx…I'm sorry abou…

Jinx put her finger over his mouth. Taking him by surprise, she gently (and carefully) pecked him on the lips. Before he could say anything she held up the PDA. She had already written on it on the way over to the training room.

Jinx: (PDA text) Stop beating yourself up, Mikey and give me a hug.

Jinx held her arms open expectantly. Sonic smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her. She did the same and wrote on the PDA while it was behind his back. She held it up.

Jinx: (PDA text) L Iowe yau.

Noticing his confused expression she looked at it. She sweatdropped and deleted the text. Apparently it was harder then she thought to write with her arms around somebody. She tried again.

Jinx: (PDA text) I love you.

Sonic: Now that I understand…and I love you too.

**Asylum**

Shade struggled with his straitjacket for the umpteenth time. The jacket was no closer to breaking then the last time he tried. His head felt funny from the drugs in his system and the bright lights were hurting his eyes. He wanted to throw himself against the door again, but he was too off-balanced. A result (and the very purpose of) the injections. He whimpered softly. He hoped Raven missed him. They wouldn't just replace him, would they? …no. Of course not. Raven loved him…well, as much as a demon-girl could love…and the others were his friends.

Shade: _They'll come for me. They wouldn't leave me here to rot. If they don't come to free me, they'll come to kill me. It would be dangerous to leave somebody who knows their secrets in custody, after all._

He pushed that from his mind and focused on other things…namely his upcoming session with one of the doctors. Oh, he was looking forward to that. Just let the fool try to get into his head. He'll found out how unpleasant it is in there. Shade grinned, evilly.

**THE END**


End file.
